


Take me back

by Insertsomethingwittyhere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Child Yuri Plisetsky, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Top Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertsomethingwittyhere/pseuds/Insertsomethingwittyhere
Summary: Viktor is spelt with a 'k' those tags physically hurt me XDBeta'd by Tenebris131This is my first work here, plz be gentle.Yuuri has had Viktor's child, without him knowing, and I 'spose what would happen if the oblivious Viktor came down and wanted to coach, not Yuuri, but Yurio, welcome to heart ache, angst and lots of screaming internally.Summary was bad plz take look inside, trust me the story is better then this! XD





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: my sister kept singing “born to ship ViktUuri” to the theme of History Maker. So then this happened.

WARNING!: omegaverse slight AU, angst, mentions of past mpreg, oocness (i’m sorry) and Viktor being a bit of an asshole – just a little, he doesn’t mean to (\\(-.-)/) and over the top heart squeezing from bby yurio. And yes Viktor will be spelt with a ‘k’.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1

Yuuri sighed and pushed his glasses up, looking at the mess his son had gotten into. He might of been a ‘big boy’ as Yurio would argue when Yuuri fussed over him. The 8 year old would hiss like an alley cat when others were around, but when with just Yuuri he would cuddle in his lap content. But Yurio was reaching the age where he would ask questions - not that he hadn’t already - but since he was younger it was easier to distract him, but he was stubborn and this is why Yuuri found himself in this predicament.  
“I WON’T GO TILL YOU TELL ME WHO MY PAPA IS!” Yurio’s little lungs bellowed making Yuuri wince, when he got like this it was near impossible to get through to him. Yuuri swallowed and tried to dissuade him by asking if he wanted to go skating, he could see those same blue eyes waver when Yurio’s green eyes wavered, they were almost identical to- Yuuri shook his head slightly as he crouched near his son. Yurio huffed in the way only 8 year olds could huff before grabbing Yuuri’s out stretched hand and pouting.  
“Why won’t you tell me Mama?” unshed tears glittered on his blond lashes and Yuuri felt his chest tighten. How could he tell his 8 year old son that the man he watched and adored on the T.V, the one and only Viktor Nikiforov was his farther, what would he say? Something along the lines of ‘your father is Viktor Nikiforov, oh and guess what he knows nothing of you and who I am’. The omega could smell the hurt and confusion rolling off of Yurio in waves, waves that made him feel sick for keeping the truth from Yurio. He pulled a smile on, hoping that it would reassure Yurio enough. There was a beat of silence. Then Yurio sniffed and raised his arms as if asking to be picked up. Yuuri smiled and happily picked the small 8 year old up. Yurio buried his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck and breathed in the calming scent of his mother. He would learn the truth whether or not Yuuri wanted him to, Yurio knew his mama was scared, could smell it under his calming scent.  
The walk to Ice castle was calm and Yuuri could see the puffs of breath in the chill of the day, Yurio much to his worry had been silent all this time, he had been rubbing soothing circles on Yurio’s back and cooing, something Yurio would never admit to or would deny venomously. Yuuko greeted them enthusiastically, waving them over.

“We’re not open, but I can let you in if you want?” Yuuko smiled. She was the only one he had told about Viktor being Yurio’s father. She had believed him, unlike others he could of told, like Phichit who might of believed him, but would then of probably let slip out at some point on one of his social sites. Yuuri smiled and adjusted his grip on Yurio.

“Thanks Yuuko.” Yuri smiled in gratification as Yuuko came out from behind the desk, locker keys gripped in her hand as she lead them down the corridor. Yuuri and Yurio’s skates having been passed to Yuuri as Yuuko jostled with the key in the lock muttering profanities under her breath. Yuuri stood patiently while he waited for Yurio to lace up his skates after huffing and puffing that he was big enough to do it himself. Yuuri smiled sadly as he watched Yurio fight a losing battle with his laces before a teary eyed Yurio looked up, fingers still entangled in red laces. Yuuri smiled and stooped down, a small smile lighting his face as he untangled his son and tied his laces, then being dragged off by said son.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The ice was cold, not an unforgiving cold, one that would nip at noses and numb fingers and toes alike, but it was comforting, it reminded Yuuri of the man he loved, who’s eyes were just as cold as this. Subconsciously Yuuri reached for the back of his neck where the bit mark rested, its solid and bold mark a constant reminder of what happened, of what could of been and how he’d never be able to move on. And he found peace, he was okay with this, he had Yurio, his little light, the brightness in the darkness.  
Yuuri stood still in the middle of the ring face to face with an excited 8 year old.

“Mama, can we do Viktor’s routine? I learnt how to do an axel!” Yurio bounced as good as he can on the ice. Yuuri smiled, his hand coming to rest on silky blond locks.  
“I’m sure we can Kitti.” Yuuri smiles and ruffles his hair before they both move into position, unawares of the three pairs of eyes watching and recording their journey across the ice. 

Yuuri felt weightless on the ice, something he took great pleasure in as he glided effortlessly in time with Yurio. This was something he and Yurio loved, something that made it feel like Viktor was in their life, a figure just as sturdy as the ice itself. A small smile crossed Yuuri’s face flickering and dying out as negative thoughts filled his head. And thats when he stopped thinking and just felt letting his sons movements and the sound of blade to ice guid him into a trance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yuuri was sitting on Yurio’s bed reading Yurio his favourite story when his ringtone went off, completely rousing the child from any ind of sleepy state he had been. Yuuri sighed, but when he saw it was Yuuko’s name flashing on his phone he frowned, puzzled. He knew she knew it was around Yurio’s bed time and she’d never called when she knew that was happening, she would text, it was quieter and easier for Yuuri to handle, so he shivered slightly only thinking of the worst outcome as to why she had called him now and not texted.  
Yuuri hushed Yurio as he clicked the answer button before holding it to his ear, crying could be heard in the background as a breathless and apologetic Yuuko started shouting apologies down the phone with no context what so ever. Yuuri dazed sat for a bit and when a lull in Yuuko’s apologies appeared Yuuri spoke calmly.  
“What happened?” Yuuri’s voice was even as he listened to the ragged breaths that played to the tune of howling children.  
“Yuuri, I’m so, so so sorry. You see... the triplets uploaded you and Yurio dancing to Viktor’s new routine.” Yuuko paused her voice low and apologetic as she waited for Yuuri to answer only to get a ‘huh?’ in reply, Yuuko panicked some more afraid that she had broken Yuuri.  
“I’ve taken their account down, but it was too late, it’s all over the web, Oh god Yuuri I’m sorry... Yuuri.... are... are you okay?” Yuuko’s voice shook as she waited for a still stunned Yuuri to answer, but Yuuri on the other hand had a faraway look, his brown eyes blown and dazed, the only thing that shook him back into reality was a small foot kicking him in the back. Yurio. Yuuri shook his head and kept his voice low and even, trying to keep his appearance calm and collected for the benefit for both him and those around him.  
This is going to be a shit storm Yuuri mused as his phone started to buzz against his ear.


	2. Chapter 2 - nothing ever goes right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww shite, here he comes (how'd i even do this TT^TT)  
> A/N: I TRIED SO HARD AND GOT SO FAR BUT IN THE END IT SUCKS ASS ANYWAY~ My lifes theme right now I swear. XD I try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter whoop whoop

Yuuri sat on Yurio’s bed stroking Yurio’s gold locks a warm smile giving his face a content glow of peace, until a resounding knock startled him and roused Yurio from any form of sleep he would be getting tonight. Yuuri sighed and after a firm look at Yurio who was attempting to sneak out of his bed, Yuuri then moved downstairs and to the front door, his socked feet making no sound. Yuuri apprehensively opened the door, still not quite used to living on his own – although he had Yurio living with him he couldn’t really do much because of his age and the fact that he barely reached Yuuri’s hip. Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat, standing in front of him was The Viktor Nikiforov. His sons father, his sons idle as well as his. Yuuri felt faint, his mind was empty as Viktor’s mouth started to move but none of the words made any sense to Yuuri, luckily or unluckily depending on the view, Yurio had rushed down the stairs and stood now in front of Yuuri, his face a perpetual scowl as he glared at Viktor. Viktor’s eyebrows raised slightly at the foul tempered child.  
  
“Um, hello?” Viktor asks a little unsure, his voice smooth and deep as he tries to communicate with Yuuri. Yuuri blinks numbly before shacking himself out of his trance.  
“H-hello...” Yuuri trails off but with Viktor’s relieved sigh he starts to feel self-conscious, as blue eyes wonder along his figure. Although Yuuri was still more or less in shape, he still struggled to lose the weight from around his hips. Yurio growled, a small defensive sound.  
“You might be Viktor Ni-Nickerforav, but I won’t let you touch my mum!” he waved his small arms for emphasis as he glared even harder (if that was possible) at Viktor. Yuuri nearly died, his heart swelling with love for his son. Yuuri looked down and smiled at Yurio as he rested a hand on his small shoulder. Yurio looked up and the frown on his face lightened. A chuckle from the doorway reminded Yuuri of just who was standing in front of him.  
  
“Ah, I’m so sorry, um er.” Yuuri panicked, words muddled and thoughts jumbled. Viktor stood patiently as he waited for Yuuri to collect himself and calm down.  
“Hello, I was wondering if I could ask you two something?” Viktor’s tone was even and calming, the pheromones he released easing Yuuri out of his panicked mind.  
“Ah, yes. C-come in then” Yuuri put both hands on Yurio’s shoulders and steered him out of the way knowing that Yurio wouldn’t of budged. Viktor smiled and said his thanks as he walked into the entrance way where he toed of his shoes before standing next to Yuuri and waiting for him to lead the way. Yuuri smiled shakily, unsure of how to feel as Viktor, his accidental mate stood so close to him, the bond mark tingled and Yuuri rubbed it.  
  
Yuuri led them into the small kitchen and moved to the kettle where he started boiling water for tea.  
“Tea or coffe?” Yuuri asked focusing on getting out a little beaker for Yurio and a cup for him. Viktor startled after the silence blinked owlishly before answering with ‘coffee please’. Yuuri reached for another cup and set them out, on the counter as Yurio rushed around the island and hugged Yuuri’s legs from behind, still glaring at Viktor.  
“I get the feeling he doesn’t like me much.” Viktor laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head. Yuuri looked at him out of the corner of his eye taking in the jumper that was too tight and the skinny jeans. Yuuri smiled and looked back at what he was doing conscious that he was in his baggy shirt and jogging bottoms.  
“Oh he’s just like that with new people.” Yuuri says off handily as he pours the water.  
“Milk, sugar?” He asks as he bends down to get the milk out of the little fridge. There’s a pause before a cough and then an answer.  
“Just black please.” Viktor mumbles into his fist as he looks out the little window sat above the sink. Yuuri hums in confirmation as he adds milk and sugar to Yurio’s tea, then a little to his own. Yuuri turns with Yurio’s and Viktor’s drinks in hand before placing them down in front of them before picking up his own and sitting next to Yurio, running a hand affectionately through his hair as the small boy blew his tea to cool it down, his face an almost pout as he sat quietly. Yuuri turns to face Viktor on the other side of the table and takes a sip out of his mug.  
“So what was it you wanted to ask?” His voice at first is quiet and meek, prodding at Viktor showing how unsure he is. Viktor puts his coffee down before placing his elbows on the table and lacing his lingers together.  
  
“I want to train your son. If that’s okay.” Viktor says strongly, no waver in his voice as he looks Yuuri in the eye. Yuuri stares transfixed as he once again loses himself in the icy pools of Viktor’s eyes. The small grouchy mumble from his side pulls him back and he looks down at Yurio. Yurio’s hopeful green eyes sparkle, glittering like the sun through summer leaves. Yuuri sighs.  
“It’s alright with me, but it’s Yurio who has to decide.” Yuuri smiles at Yurio as a smile plasters itself on Yurio’s little face. Yurio grins and stands up on his chair before pointing at Viktor and declaring that Viktor had to ‘pass the test’ before he could teach him. Viktor laughs and agrees, Yuuri laughs as well this having been the first time Yurio had warmed up to anyone. Yuuri glances at the clock and spits out his tea, it was almost eleven at night way past Yurio’s bed time. Yuuri claps his hands to get Yurio and Viktor to stop the 20 questions.  
“Yurio, it’s past your bed time, come on up you go.” Yuuri ushers Yurio up stairs chasing him out of the kitchen. Yuuri looks at Viktor, his mind working a mile a minute, he didn’t want Viktor to find out like this, but how close could they get before Viktor would realise that those feelings at the back of his mind, the ones that expanded and morphed at the back of his mind like a niggling thought something forgotten.  
  
“Viktor, do you have anywhere to stay?” Yuuri asks cautiously like a deer caught in head lights as he fiddles with his fingers, brown eyes downcast as his cheeks flushed red. Viktor chuckled into his gloved hand before finishing his coffee.  
“No, but I do not wish to overstay my welcome, so I’ll go find a nearby hotel or something.” Viktor stands, the chairs legs scraping against the floor. Yuuri’s head shoots up and before he can stop himself he speaks.  
“Oh no it’s perfectly fine Viktor, I don’t mind, I have a spare bedroom and I’m sure that Yurio would love to continue his questions tomorrow. Really it’s no problem.” Yuuri is once again waving his hands in the air, his face steaming as he blushes, slightly mortified by what just came out of his mouth. Viktor laughs and soft blue eyes look at him.  
“Sure, if it’s okay. Wouldn’t want little Yurio to be disappointed.” Viktor says his voice light and happy. Yuuri sighs in relief and directs Viktor upstairs and to the spar bedroom, opposite his one that sits next to Yurio’s door, one that has a small blond head peaking out. Yuuri sees this and sends out a small warning, one that was enough for the shock of blond to disappear and the door to be shut tightly. Yuuri turns to Viktor and clasps his hands behind him as he stared once again into the depths of icy blue eyes. Yuuri blinked out of his self induced trance and smiled before telling Viktor that if he needed anything he’d be in the room just across the way. Yuuri nodded his head before turning and entering his cold bedroom before collapsing on his bed his thoughts and feelings muddled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hot chocolates gone cold :( boo  
> Anywho~ hoped you enjoyed this update and I'm sorry if it was shit.


	3. Chapter 3 Sh*t gets real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *screaming intensifies*

Yuuri sat huddled over a warm cup of tea in his ‘best mum ever’ mug Yurio had wanted to get him for mothers day, it had multi-coloured cat paw prints all over it. Yuuri smiled fondly at the mug as he brought it to his lips to take a sip of his coffee as he sat within the peaceful room, sun beams dancing through the kitchen window, the air outside clean and light giving it a dream like quality, but the clarity of what he was seeing was too real to be a dream he concluded as he sipped his coffee again. The silence was disturbed by the ruffling of a coat and heavy footsteps as Viktor stormed in, suddenly the room wasn’t as peaceful before, storm clouds loomed outside and there was a buzzing in the air as the room darkened; the sun hiding too afraid.  
Viktor’s face was hidden as he looked down, fists clenched and shoulders quaking, Yuuri could smell the anger rolling off of Viktor in waves, like a storm brewing he felt the electricity in the room reach an uncomfortable, smothering form.  
  
“Why” Viktor’s voice was calm, but the undertone of dark left Yuuri confused. Yuuri opened his mouth to ask Viktor to elaborate further, when Viktor continued, voice raised, angry and hurt.  
“Why didn’t you tell me? Am I that unbearable?!” Viktor’s face rises to meet him but Yuuri can’t see through the tears that gather, Viktor is just a thundercloud grey blur.  
“W-What do you mean Vik-“ Yuuri’s voice is strained as he tries to work out what Viktor could be yelling about, but the harsh bark of laughter has Yuuri’s heart pumping blood around his body as his fear starts to saturate into the scent of anger rolling off of Viktor.  
  
“Don’t lie, what kind of fool do you think I am? I know Yurio’s mine, I know it was you I marked, do you really think I would come out to the middle of nowhere to just start coaching Yurio? I’ve come to take him back with me, you’re only an omega, you don’t have the right to keep him, you’re inferior.” Viktor spat venom his every words spoken with deadly intent, fired like arrows into Yuuri’s trembling heart.  
Yuuri stood up, the scraping of the chair legs sounded so far away, as the kitchen seemed to stretch as Viktor turned in a flourish, the colour disappearing with him, Yuuri reached out, his voice caught within the clamped walls of his throat as Viktor’s steps echoed in Yuuri’s head, like a cruel waltz.  
  
“-uuri!, Yuuri!” Yuuri gasped and sat up almost hitting Viktor in the fore head. Yuuri panicked and gasped like a fish on land as his eyes worked to focus in the dark room before a rough hand cupped his cheek and made him look into calm pools of ice.  
“Yuuri are you all right?” Viktor’s voice was low and calming as he released calming pheromones to help sooth the distressed Yuuri. Yuuri gasped and sniffed as he calmed down, his eyes drooping at the intensity Viktor was releasing his calming pheromones as it started to lull him to sleep.  
  
“Viktor, could... could you tone it down a bit, you’re making me sleepy.” Yuuri mumbles as he looks at the bare chested Viktor, trying his hardest to not stare at his sculpted body. Viktor flounders a bit, apologies tumbling from his mouth as the rooms air starts to clear. Silence feels in the gap as both Yuuri and Viktor stay sitting on Yuuri’s bed.  
“Do... Do you wanna talk about it?” Viktor’s voice is low and testing as he sees how far Yuuri can get comfortable in his presence. Yuuri starts to shake his head, telling Viktor that the problem was Viktor without telling Viktor about everything was something he knew he would muck up. Viktor grunts but doesn’t leave, merely turning so Yuuri is facing his side as he stares at his bare feet.  
  
“Yuuri. I need to ask you something.” Yuuri stiffens and stares at his lap where his hands had moved to clench bed sheets between worrying fingers.  
“You, you don’t have to answer me if you don’t want you to, I’d never make you do anything against your will, but I need to know... was it me who gave you the bond mark?” Viktor turned once again to look Yuuri in the eye, only to see the blank worried look on Yuuri’s face, Viktor waved his hands side to side to deny or take back what he said when Yuuri looked up, his honey warm eyes wavering as if switching between two things.  
  
“What. What would you do if that was true?” Viktor felt a jolt through his spine, his first glance at Yuuri had been when Yuuri was only 16 and he had just turned 19, he remembered seeing Yuuri’s form on the ice and feeling a warm fuzzy feeling spark in his chest, the spark had never died out but when he had disappeared it had put a dampen on his mood; on the light fuzzy feeling. But he also remembers seeing him with a Beta but he hadn’t much interest in him so he couldn’t remember his name, but the two had looked close.  
  
“If... If you’re not seeing anyone, I’d like to get to know you... maybe even court you?” Viktor sounded unsure and his smile was shaky as he rubbed the back of his head, he knew it was risky, that Yuuri could lie and take advantage of him, but deep down, niggling at the back of his mind was uncertainty and the need to tell the truth, and dread for what the truth was. He felt distress at the back of his mind, something that matched the look on Yuuri’s face. Yuuri swallowed before looking up, determined as he swallowed around the lump in his throat.  
  
“I’m not seeing anyone and... and yes you bonded me...” Yuuri’s face flushed and he went to hide his face in his hands when Viktor grabbed them and with a soft smile and tears in his eyes he thanked Yuuri for telling him, and although Yuuri had gotten used to the feeling of Viktor’s emotions in the back of his mind, it was such a swell of relief that Yuuri felt his shoulders relax.  
“Well it’s only 6, but shall we get up now and talk about Yurio’s regime?” Viktor smiled warmly as he stood up and dusted of his black pants. Yuuri laughed softly before agreeing, he then threw over the damp covers, his bare feet padding on the floor as he walked around his room grabbing new clothes for the day, Yuuri was about to start unbuttoning his shirt when a cough stopped him.  
“Oh don’t mind me~” Viktor joked as he turned to walk out the door, Yuuri’s face turned red as he muttered jumbled words before letting out a disgruntled:  
“Viktooor!” as he closed the door laughing like a maniac.   
  
Yuuri smiled to himself, his hopes going from total fantasy to being almost plausible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW TO CHAPTER 4, I literally only have one sentence, maybe one and a half. TT^TT I plan to update this Thursday, but you can expect them up between Thurs - Mon because I can't function like a normal human being XD.


	4. Chapter 4 - Yurio is being his usual salty self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of previous chapter because some a'ya were confused

Yuuri and Viktor sat at the kitchen table, a blush still on Yuuri’s face as Viktor teased him endlessly, although through the teasing they had managed to come up with an agreement for Yurio’s training; he would train Yurio and coach him till he would finally be old enough to enter an ISU skating tournament, still a few years in the future as his birthday was March, luckily before July 1st, but Viktor urged that it was better to learn at a young age then to start when you were older. Yuuri nodded, the two slowly drinking their drinks as the topic started to wonder onto other topics, each fleeting like the beat of a birds heart, and as Viktor, mid-sentence of rambling on, was interrupted by Yuuri muttering a question under his breath:

“How’d you know?” Viktor’s pause mid flow roused Yuuri and with blurred eyes he looked up his features questioning at Viktor’s silence, before a blush of mortification spread across his face as he realised what he had just said.  
“Oh, um. You don’t have to answer if you d-don’t want, b-but I am a little bit curious to be honest.” Yuuri looked down, his cup clenched between white knuckled hands. Viktor sighed.  
  
“How I knew you were my mate?” Viktor questions a silver eyebrow raised. Yuuri nods not trusting himself to speak. “Hmmm, well how do I explain it?” Viktor looks out the window above the sink, the sleepy sun trickling through the window and warming his face as a slow rising crescendo of bird song danced its way teasingly, fluctuating in the kitchens stillness. Yuuri shifted, his trousers rustling as he waited for Viktor to put his thoughts into words.  
Viktor breathed in deep before continuing, “The bond mark. Even though I was all the way in Russia, your feelings were still there, albeit very, very faint, sometimes so faint it would be too quiet.... and then sometimes I would be anxious for no reason, and there was even one time I ended up falling over because I started to feel a faint pulling sensation telling me I should be somewhere else, I honestly don’t know why though, I remember it so well it was March 1st 8 years ago, Yakov thought I was drunk! I got such a telling off - his face was bright red, I’m surprised he didn’t pop a blood vessel.” Viktor lets out a soft puff of laughter, ice blue eyes fogged over like condensation on a window as he remembers the past. Yuuri at the mention of the date froze, but breathed again when Viktor made no connection and continued with his trip down memory lane.  
  
The morning passed with the warmness from the idle chatter that filled the kitchen with a hushed mummer, the time lazily ticking away before a blurry eyed Yurio made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, a little fist rubbing the eye covered by blond silky locks. Upon entering the Kitchen and seeing his idol/potential coach his emerald eye sparkled before a scowl took over his face at seeing how close they were together, Viktor’s big warm hand over Yuuri’s smaller more delicate one, Yurio might of liked Viktor Nikiforov, but he wanted his Mummy to get back with his dad, although it would be easier if he knew who he was grouched the child inwardly.  
  
Viktor noticed Yurio looking at their clasped hands and quickly with-drew and coughed into his fist, Yuuri slightly confused, missing the warmth that calmed him like a still pond in the winters’ frost, pouted slightly before noticing Yurio standing in the kitchens doorway. Yuuri blushed slightly at being caught holding hands with Viktor before getting up and walking over to the cooker turning it on before grappling with the pots and pans kept in the bottom cupboard next to it.  
  
“Pancakes?” Yuuri looks back and sees Yurio suddenly appear on the chair between where he had been sitting and Viktor facing the now open kitchen window. Yuuri laughed at the shared expression of excitement as the two nodded in sync, smiles barely contained, a pair of identical features, Yuuri felt his heart swell, hope something he was going to allow himself this time, no pessimistic feelings or anxiety attacks could take this moment and Yuuri wondered that if he told Viktor, would he have more memories of such silly things as this? Yuuri’s eyes softened, brown eyes like liquid chocolate, but still the claw of doubt weaselled its way in and made his heart squeeze painfully. All in due time he chanted to himself.  
  
Viktor looks at the small excited figure of Yurio as he practically thrums with energy, the air static as he wolfs down his Pancakes, Viktor not having finished a moment ago, Yuuri still looking at him slightly disapproving as he told Yurio to slow down or he’ll choke. Viktor smiled before he started to talk, waiting for Yurio to finish stuffing the last pancake in his mouth.  
“So Yurio where do you normally practice?” His voice was light and inviting, but Yurio still glowered at him. Viktor’s smile stayed on his face as the child gave a curt reply, before eyeing the half finished pancake on Yuuri’s plate. Yuuri upon noticing this, sighed before shoving it onto his plate, where the child continued to eat with gusto. Viktor’s smile still was radiant, but Yuuri could tell it was strained and worry started to seep in, Viktor sensing the tell tail signs looked over quickly, smile gone and worry in his eyes making blue pools shimmer like the sunset on a peaceful loch. Yuuri blinked and his cheeks warmed at the worry present on Viktor’s face. Yurio watched this exchange, being as young as he was he didn’t quite understand the dynamics of Alphas and Omegas, but his sour face soured more then anyone would think was physically possible. Yurio scraped his chair back the loud squealing scrape a defiant sound in a atmosphere so tranquil. Viktor and Yuuri broke gazes as they both looked down at Yurio’s small figure, Yuuri turning his body to face the small child.  
  
“Thank you Mama.” Yurio went and hugged Yuuri before glaring at Viktor from under Yuuri’s arm, Viktor taken aback shuffled uncomfortably, as Yuuri then stood up and ushered Yuuri out to get changed for school. Viktor waited in silence, his eyes closing as he listened to the birds serenading from outside and the warm thudding from upstairs, Viktor rested his left elbow on the table and placed his cheek in the palm of his hand, face turned towards the sun filtering through the window, his lashes brushing his pale cheeks as his breathing evened out.  
Yuuri had traipsed upstairs with Yurio in tow, the small blond huffing and mumbling under his breath, and although Yuuri loved him with all his heart he was not looking forward to Yurio’s teenage years. Yuuri entered the room methodically grabbing Yuuri’s school cloths and laying them out for the young boy. Yuuri was humming to himself when Yurio interrupted him his head now pulled through his white polo shirt, Yuuri grabbed the little tie and started tying it.  
  
“Mama, If Papa came back would you get back together?” Yurio’s voice was small and had an undertone of distrust as he asked, looking up through blond lashes. Yuuri paused, he felt cold sweat run down his back, Yuuri gulped and smiled shakily as he continued to tie Yurio’s black and red stripped tie.  
“Hmmm, what’s brought this on Yuuri?” Yuuri asked trying to divert the conversation. Yurio pouted before mumbling, but Yuuri was unable to hear and softly asked for him to repeat it.  
“What if Papa comes back and you keep making goo goo eyes and Viktor, then he goes away and, and...” Yuuri’s eyes widen, tears prickling his eyes, he couldn’t lie to his own flesh and blood, but Yuuri knew that just like all children Yurio would blurt it out. Yurio looked up when silence was his only answer, green eyes full of morose longing met eyes of pain. Yuuri hugged Yurio to his chest breathing in the peppermint scent of his son.  
  
“Everything has a funny way of working out, it’ll be okay Yurio, my Kitti.” Yuuri shushed him as he rocked back and forwards.  
“Now time for school, I’ll get your lunch ready while you brush your teeth like a big boy, Okay?” Yuuri rubbed a stray tear away as he held Yurio’s face in his hands. Yurio nodded before scampering off down the hall into the bathroom. Yuuri smiled before he padded down stairs back into the kitchen.  
  
Seeing Viktor Yuuri was about to start a conversation up, but as he walked to the counter he saw Viktor’s eyes closed, thick silver lashes glistening like dew drops in the sun, his hair a frosted spiders web capturing the suns soft rays, pale skin giving him an unearthly glow. Yuuri smiled and as quiet as he could he gathered everything together making a simple lunch just in time for Yurio to come barrelling in and crashing into the tranquil figure of Viktor, startling him into a forced awakeness.  
“What! I wassn’t sleepin’ Yakov” Viktor mumbled his fore head hitting the table with a loud thump. There was a beat of silence before Yuuri broke out into a fit of giggles Yurio’s roaring laughter soon following. A dazed Viktor looked up, eyes blinking sleep away as he looked around before realising where he was.  
“C’mon Yurio, time for school.” Yuuri managed to get pass his breath wrenching giggles, as Viktor’s face flushed in embarrassment. Yurio and Yuuri left walking to Yurio’s Primary school. Viktor waved at them calling out that he had to get some luggage and if Yuuri was alright with it, Makkachin too, Yuuri laughed and agreed, his cheeks aching from smiling too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh irony how cruel XD


	5. Yurio goes to school; ah young love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter guys many sorries that I take soooo looong but I had writers block big time for this *cough* I suck *cough* but here you go~ although it might be a long time before you see the next one (hopefully it won't but who am I to foretell the future?)

Yurio glared as he looked up at his mum. The brunette was giving the small blond the dreaded spit wash as brown eyes looked down warmly, the corner of his mouth a soft upward curve.  
“Now, Yurio... I know you have your heart set on me getting back with your father, but, please, please give Viktor a chance, for me?” Yuuri’s voice is soft and melts like honey, but it does nothing to soften the glare directed at him, Yuuri’s features sadden and at this Yurio’s glare loses some of it’s ice sharp malice, now more of a face of a grumpy 8 year old.  
  
“...Fine, I’ll have a go.” Yurio grumbles, scuffing the tip of his left shoe into the gravel, a pout evident on his soft features. Yuuri smiles widely and pats him on the back, slightly upsetting the child’s balance and nudging him forward, before Yuuri stoops and kisses him on the head. Yurio blushes and whines that ‘he’s too old for kisses’ and pushes Yuuri away a small smile on his face as he laughs as Yuuri tickles his sides.  
“Alright I have to go to the rink, and remember what we agreed on. Don’t wander off and...” Yuuri stands up and smiles waiting for Yurio to finish his sentence.  
  
“Don’t talk to strangers, geez mum, I’m eight and a half I know what to do!” Yurio huffs and sticks his tongue out as Yuuri smiles and ruffles his blond hair.  
  
“Alright Kitti, have a nice day.” Yuuri waves as he crosses the road and makes his way back to the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yurio’s smile drops as his mothers figure disappears; his small lone figure turns apprehensively towards the cold looming building and he gulps down chilled breaths. Small scuffed shoes slowly pace towards the unfriendly building its shadow blanketing him in a damp darkness, the warmth of the sun now a fond memory. Yurio makes a beeline for the front doors, their open maws hungered for more flesh.  
  
“Hey!” A shrill voice pierces the cold quiet, Yurio freezes and turns his body slowly to face the offending voice. A brunette child of the same age stood facing Yurio, his face still round with baby fat, fingers stubby, and short stubby legs poking out like tombstones from beneath the cargo shorts. His dirt brown eyes narrowed in pin point hate as he looked at the small figure of the lone blond boy.  
Yurio clenched his fists and ducked his head. Joseph – The boys name was Joseph, the boy wonder, the little boy with the perfect family... the little boy that loved to rub that fact in Yurio’s face. The boy –Joseph Yurio reminds himself bitterly – opens his mouth, harsh sounds of hurt start to make their appearance when a boy with black hair styled in an undercut barges in lighting up the dreary scenery, Yurio’s green eye stares up at the 10 year old; he had always been beside Yurio since birth and Yurio never knew what it was like to be apart from him, he was like another limb, something that was always there. His best friend Otabek Altin. But recently Yurio had started feeling his heart speed up whenever Otabek was with him, it was a strange feeling that made Yurio feel like his world was lighter and as if the light of the sun was turned up into overdrive.  
  
Otabek smiled and Yurio’s breath clogged in his throat as he stared at Otabek, his warm brown eyes putting jewels to shame as they twinkled and glittered in the light, his soft brown hair ruffled by a slight breeze.  
“C’mon Yurio, lets go inside.” Otabek reached out a hand towards Yurio, a small smile on his face as Yurio took his bigger hand in his smaller more delicate hand. Yurio beamed at Otabek, green eyes emeralds as his smile reached his eyes. A small blush graced Otabek’s features as he dragged Yurio in behind him, the smaller boy giggling.  



	6. Viktor is badass and Yurio is still salty

Viktor stood waiting in the front playground, sunglasses perched on his sharp nose, his maroon trench coat fluttering softly in the stale breeze, Viktor shuffled his feet, he was accustomed to big crowds but the sheer amount of children that had bumped into him and left without so much as a ‘sorry’ was starting to get on his nerves. Viktor stuffed his hands into his coats pocket and breathed out a sigh, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he waited for Yurio to get out of school.  
  
Loud sounds of a fight breaking out were heard and Viktor found himself moving towards the young voices yelling out insults at each other, but one insult thrown out was something he wouldn’t expect someone of that age to be yelling. Viktor moved forward till he could sight a mop of blond hair and recognised it as Yurio’s. Viktor frowned and moved closer.  
  
“Your dad doesn’t want you or your mum that’s why you’re all alone!” Viktor frowned as he heard that, moving closer till he could reach out and touch Yurio. Viktor placed a hand on Yurio’s shoulder and squeezed it. He smiled coldly at the little brunette boy and cut off any more harsh words that he would say to Yurio. The boy whimpered at the cold display set on Viktor’s face. Viktor calmed himself down and concealed his scent to mask any aggravation he could display through it.  
  
“Your mum asked me to pick you up Yurio, sorry if I was late.” Viktor smiled as he lied, he’d been waiting almost 20 minutes – 5 of them before the gates even opened – for Yurio, but he didn’t want to aggravate or upset Yurio. Just as he turned away, the other boys father turned up, his Alpha scent filling the area around him and making Viktor scrunch up his nose slightly at the stench. Viktor started shuffling as he tried to push Yurio who was starting to sniff as he tried to hold back his tears.  
  
Viktor was about to make a peaceful escape when a sudden spike of aggravation in the Alpha’s scent made him turn around just in time to doge a punch thrown at him. Viktor blinked, taken aback by the sudden turn of events.  
  
“Don’t you look at me like that! What did you do to my boy!” The man’s face was blotched red and dark thick eyebrows were lowered in a scowl as he looked at Viktor. When the man saw the small figure of Yurio wiping away at his eyes he breathed out and snarked:  
“Oh so you’re that slut’s fuck is that it then?” The man smirked and waited for Viktor to come running at him, but all Viktor did was breath out through his nose and turn his attention back to Yurio. Viktor crouched down to Yurio’s level and pulled out tissue from his pocket and handed it to the small boy to wipe at his nose. The man never one for being ignored made to say something when Viktor’s ice cold eyes turned back to gaze at him, his face was blank, but the smothering scent that oozed aggression made the other Alpha lower his head albeit begrudgingly as he turned and dragged his son back out of the playground.  
  
Yurio watched fascinated at the display from Viktor and just as his little head started to wrap around the situation the blanketing scent was gone and Viktor was all smiles.  
“Are you ready to go home now? Or would you like to go to the rink for a bit?” Yurio blinked up at Viktor, not accustomed to an adult asking for his opinion. Many thoughts went through Yurio’s head and his little hand latched onto Viktor’s coat and he looked him in the eye, his green eyes pleading as he said:  
“Please don’t tell mummy!” Viktor blinked and looked at Yurio his expression calculating and just as Yurio expected a preaching about how he should tell his mum about this but all Viktor did was hum and nod before speaking:  
“Alright, well shall we go home and I’ll make you something warm to drink?” Yurio balked before shaking his head and muttering a small yes. Viktor picked Yurio up and gave him a piggy back all the way home before sitting the flushed child down and helping him with his belongings.  
  
“Alright go and get changed and I’ll make some Hot Chocolate, How does that sound?” When he didn’t get a confirmation Viktor turned from hanging up their stuff and looked at a small pouting child. Yurio mumbled and Viktor strained to hear what he was saying, but when the blond boy looked up through blond lashes as if expecting something, Viktor had to give up and tell him he didn’t quite catch all that. Yurio scowled and said it again, this time more audible:  
“Can you untie my tie, Mum always does it for me.” Yurio blushed when he finished and Viktor smiled before stooping down and untying the tie. Yurio huffed as Viktor passed the tie to him, small hands swiping it from Viktor. Yurio muttered a quick ‘thanks’ before stomping up the stairs yelling for Viktor to put marsh mellows in his.  
  
After a while Yurio came back down in a leopard print T-shirt, light blue jeans and kitten print socks. He padded into the kitchen and sat heavily in his chair as he waited with his top half sprawled across the table, his head tilted towards where Viktor stood by the window making two hot chocolates and placing a few small ones in the small cup that Yurio recognised as his own.  
Viktor placed the small kitten print cup in front of Yurio before grabbing his own and sitting down so he was facing the window above the sink Yurio to his right. There was a beat of silence before Yurio spoke:  
“Just because you helped me still doesn’t mean I’m going to accept you as my mum’s partner – I’m sure my Papa will someday come back, if he is anything like Mum tells me he is!” Viktor blinks at the small blond boys outburst before smiling and taking a sip of his own hot chocolate, the smooth taste running down his throat like a warm fountain.


	7. Blue hearts; clear tears still fall

Over the few days that Viktor had been here, in Yuuri’s place, he’d noticed a few things about Yurio, but him being as laid back as he was didn’t pay much attention to it of course, more enamoured with the little dark haired omega that he’s started courting, the blushes and small nervous laughs something that sent his head spinning and his heart running.  
  
But, and this was a big BUT in Viktor’s life, he couldn’t not notice a few things that Yurio had in common with him and his family, such as the vivid green eyes his mother had, or the sharp cheek bones that he had, or the permanent frown like his fathers, of course there was also parts of Yuuri in there, such as the wide wonder of Yurio’s eyes and the sweep of his cupid-bow lips. But Viktor just chalked this up to Yuuri having also laid with another Russian character (something that made his blood boil at the thought) but whenever he or little Yurio asked about it Yuuri would clam up or in Viktor’s case lash out, cry, have a panic attack and then apologise profusely, each time leading (and it was only the one time) to Viktor feeling like a puppy that had hurt its owner.  
  
Viktor had learned not to ask, but it didn’t stop Yurio from questioning Yuuri daily, and every now and then Yuuri would lit a tiny fact slip, or tell Yurio a story when he believed Viktor was out of ear-shot. It would make Viktor’s heart squeeze in pain as he heard all of the love and absolute adoration in Yuuri’s voice as he looked off into the distance a dreamy look on his face, something that told him that Yuuri was still in love with Yurio’s father. It was on one of these days that Viktor couldn’t contain such a dark feeling within himself.  
  
“Yuuri, we need to talk.” Viktor’s voice was calm and collected, portraying none of the fear and sadness he carried within himself. Yuuri hummed as he continued to do some of the left over forms he had to finish and hand in to Yuuko. Viktor took a deep breath before steeling himself.  
“I will continue to coach Yurio, but... I think it would be best if I left for a hotel.” Yuuri’s pen pauses and his distraught face greets Viktor’s watery eyes.  
  
“What do you mean Viktor? Is it something I did?!” Yuuri’s voice picks up, his voice tilting near the end like a drunken mans lolling walk. Yuuri places the pen down on the kitchen table the soft thud echoing in the chilly silence as the kitchen turned a shade darker as the sun is blocked by a lone cloud.  
  
“You still love Yurio’s father... I... I don’t want to get in-between the two of you. I’ve packed my stuff and found a hotel... Thank you for having me Y- Mr. Katsuki.” Viktor finishes off a grimace flicking across his features before flittering off as he turns his back and smiles once more before leaving, the sun trailing behind him. Yuuri sits frozen; the room sneering and leering in towards him as his world comes crashing around him in willowing waves of white noise and fumbling darkness.  
Yuuri’s breath comes quick and haggard and before he knows it small hands shake him from his stupor. Yurio’s wide emerald eyes look up worriedly into Yuuri’s own dull lifeless bottomless eyes, eyes that reflected a deep dark depth of emptiness. Yuuri moved his head out of his hands, not sure when he had placed them there.  
  
“Mum? Where is Viktor?” Yurio’s innocent question brings tears to Yuuri’s eyes as Yuuri mumbles out an ‘why do you want to know?’ earning a guilty look from Yurio who shuffles and looks at socked feet. “I know that Viktor is my father... I... I heard Yuuko talking about it... and - and I just. I’m sorry Mum, I’m so sorry.” Yurio’s clear green eyes shined as tears welled up in his eyes, Yuuri’s features softened as he looked at Yurio’s curious yet hesitant eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry Yurio, but Viktor’s left to stay in a hotel... he’ll still coach you, but he – he won’t be seeing me.” Yuuri watched Yurio’s expression fall, his vivid green eyes dull as his gaze fell onto the tiled floor of the kitchen. The young boys features hardened and he looked back up at Yuuri, defiance in his eyes.  
“Why don’t you just tell him mum so we can all be a family!” Yurio’s voice wavered as he looked Yuuri in the eyes, his green eyes glowing in determination. Yuuri’s breath catches in his throat as he meets the childish stubbornness, the green eyes too honest for Yuuri’s wilting soul.  
  
“I’m sorry Yurio, I don’t want Viktor to just be with me because... because he feels he must. Do you understand?” Yuuri kneels on one knee in front of Yurio, his hands gripping the young blonds small shoulders as he looks into green eyes, eyes that resemble the tumbling emotions in their counterpart. Silence surrounds them, swallowing the moisture in the air, leaving dry lips to be wet by nervous pink tongues as they thirst for the end; they thirst for a break in this stifling silence.  
Yurio pouted and looked away his eyes downcast as he broke eye contact with Yuuri. Yuuri sighed and hugged Yurio to his chest, a sigh of relief breathing through his body as he held Yurio close, breathing in the scent of sweets and snow unawares to the plots whirring in the young mind of the small boy.  



	8. When you're close I feel the sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones gonna be good guys  
> *sounds of disgruntled sadness in the background*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Majour Lazer - Powerful (feat. Ellie Goulding & Tarrus Riley)

It was cold was the first thing Viktor noticed, but since moving out, since removing himself from Yuuri’s life with only the occasional contact with Yuuri via Yurio’s skating lessons, he was finding that nowadays he always felt cold. The niggling, tugging at the back of his mind was numb, as if it was a phantom itch he couldn’t scratch. Viktor gripped his arms tighter as he watched Yurio try doing an axel again landing it with only a slight wobble, bright green eyes glanced towards Viktor a gleam in them as they saw the proud smile that graced Viktor’s stony features. Viktor clapped his hands and Yurio skated effortlessly towards Viktor, his young face glowing with pride. Yurio drew closer and Viktor found himself unconsciously move his gloved hand to ruffle silky golden locks. A giggle escaping the boy as his warm hand messed his hair. His sparkling green eyes looked into soft ice blue eyes as words of encouragement dropped easily from between cupid lips.  
  
Viktor looked at his wrist watch after he had given Yurio a few pointers to help him and his brows furrowed. Yuuri was late – an hour late and as far as Viktor knew Yuuri had never been late to pick up Yurio so far. Viktor calls Yurio back over and asks if Yuuri had anything to do today, but when the blond shakes his head, blond locks swaying to the movement of his head Viktor then sighs and tells Yurio that he will take him home. Yurio’s face blossoms into a million-watt smile as he hurries off of the ice, his cheeks flushed and green eyes twinkling like the night sky as he changes into his kitten themed trainers. Yurio slings his small bag over his shoulder as he toddles quickly but not too quick as he doesn’t want to seem too excited about walking home with Viktor. His childish antics bring a warm soft smile to Viktor’s face and Yurio feel pride swell in his chest at getting such a reaction out of Viktor after he had been unresponsive for so long. The two made their way out of the ice rink before Yurio looked up with questioning eyes as he focused on Viktor’s profile.  
  
“Umm... Viktor?” Yurio’s small voice is soft and unsure; testing and pushing at boundaries he was unsure of. Viktor hummed and tilted his head so that he could look at Yurio better out of the corner of his eye as he waited for him to finish his sentence. Seeing that Viktor was listening Yurio breathed and tugged the sleeve of Viktor’s maroon coat. “Can I hold your hand... Please?” Yurio looked down a slight pout as his cheeks glowed softly in the harsh lamp light. Viktor smiled and chuckled softly under his breath at Yurio’s cute antics.  
  
“Sure, c’mon give me your hand.” Viktor’s left hand reached out, gloved palm down and long fingers reaching as a smaller kitten mittened hand reached up and was grasped in a soft comforting hold, Viktor’s bigger hand dwarfing and smothering Yurio’s small child hands. The walk continued in silence as few snowflakes started to dance towards the ground the decent silent in the night only the crisp crunch under boots a steady beat.  
  
The walk home was in silence, but not an uncomfortable one as they walked to Yurio’s home, the eight year old on the inside and Viktor keeping an open for any trouble that could put the small angelic boy in harms way. When they arrived home Viktor let go of Yurio’s hand and once again ruffled his golden locks, he waited for Yurio to get in the house; a smile plastered on his face as he watched the small boy kick his shoes off messily before running into the house calling for his mum. Viktor smiled painfully and saying a soft goodbye as he closed the door. He stood looking up willing feelings of sadness to disappear, when he felt like he had gotten a hold of himself he turned to walk away before Yurio came flying out the house, no shoes and tears traipsing a steady pathway down rounded cheeks. Viktor’s hands flew to grab the young boy before he could hurt himself, but the sheer force of Yurio’s running and the surprise ended up sitting Viktor on his arse as he rubbed the blond boys back in soothing circles, eyes wide as soothing sounds and words left his lips.  
  
“What’s wrong Yurio?” Viktor tried to keep his voice even but found it hitching at the end as water washed green eyes looked into his steady blue eyes.  
  
“It-It’s Mu-Mummy, he’s-he’s n-not responding! Viktor what’s w-wrong with my Mummy?!” Viktor frowned slightly, brows pinched as he struggled to depicter what Yurio was saying through his hiccups and sobs, but When Viktor realised he jumped up with Yurio still clutching him as he ran back into the house, almost tripping up as he quickly toed his shoes off and left them laying haphazardly in the foyer as he rushed through the house a sour scent – the scent of a depressed omega, an omega that had dropped. Yuuri’s once sweet scent was twisted and bitter the concoction getting stronger as Viktor made his way up the stairs and into Yuuri’s bedroom, the door slightly ajar. Viktor tore the door open the handle bashing against the door a loud bang sounding throughout the house as he made his way to Yuuri, Viktor put Yurio down as he made his way to Yuuri his movements quick and hurried as he made his way over to where Yuuri sat huddled in a nest he had quickly made and from the lingering scent stuff that he had left here as well as Yurio’s bed sheets. Viktor gently touched Yuuri, he held Yuuri’s chin gently between thumb and pointer finger as he looked into deep depths, a small waver of life flickered through and disappeared before Yuuri’s cold lips started to stiffly move.  
  
“...Viktor?” Viktor gulped and brought Yuuri to his scent glands on his neck before using his free hand to rub at the opposite side to increase the soothing pheromones that he saw releasing, Yuuri made no move to speak again but his breath came out more even. A sniff from the edge of his sight caught his attention and he looked up and over at Yurio before crooking his finger to tell Yurio to come over. Viktor opened his free arm and grabbed Yurio and pulled him into a hug as well. Viktor placed his nose in-between Yuuri and Yurio’s head breathing deep as he made soothing cooing sounds and comforting purrs that reverberated through his chest and neck. Viktor knew not how long he had been there for, just simply being the rock for the storm in the heads of the two Katsuki’s. Viktor rubbed soothing circles on both of their backs before he angled his head to speak to Yuuri hoping that he would answer.  
  
“Yuuri...” Viktor softly said to confirm if Yuuri could hear him or not, he was rewarded with Yuuri clutching his coat tighter before he continued, ‘... Yuuri, can you tell me what made you drop? Its fine if you don’t want to but I want to help in any way I can.” Viktor used the arm cradling Yuuri to run his hand through silky locks. Yuuri clutch Viktor tighter before taking a deep breath, when he looked up Viktor was thankful to see that his pupils were no longer blown and he seemed to be within the same plain of reality as Viktor. Yuuri breathed in shakily and placed his hand on Viktor’s chest as if to push him away before he decided against it and his hand clutched at Viktor’s shirt, Yurio’s head nestled in the crook of his neck and small fingers clutching him for dear life as even breathing left him, Yuuri saw this and smiled softly, but when Yurio muttered a soft ‘Papa’ under his breath Yuuri felt his breath catch as he suddenly realised how he was taking away something, no someone Yurio had wanted to meet his whole life, the father that Yurio had yearned for all this time, someone he could give his father’s day card to – someone to make it out to. Yuuri gulped around the sudden feelings that made their way up his chest into his throat that made it hard to swallow. Yuuri gathered all his courage and sat up and looked into Viktor’s eyes as he said what had been plaguing his mind for years. His determined brown eyes steeling themselves as they met curious blues. Yuuri wet his lips and parted them plump cupids pulling at bow strings as the words he had held back for so long were whispered past them.  
  
“Viktor Yurio he’s... he’s your-“


	9. And then his world shifted

“Viktor Yurio he’s... he’s your-“ Yuuri’s breath sped up, but he was determined – he wanted Viktor to know, he wanted Viktor to be a part of his family. He wanted, no needed this just as much as Yurio. Yuuri whimpered, but Viktor overheard and came to the conclusion that Yuuri was forcing himself.  
“Viktor Yurio he’s-“ Yuuri started but was interrupted by Viktor who had pulled him back into his chest:  
“It’s okay Yuuri, You don’t have to tell me.” Viktor mumbled into the top of Yuuri’s head as he swallowed around the sudden lump he found in his throat. Yuuri huffed and felt his irritation spike.  
  
“Dammit Viktor, I’m trying to tell you that Yurio is your son, but you just have to be such an alpha and decide what I can and can’t say!” There was a beat of silence as Yuuri’s breath calmed down and Viktor sat, his lips parted and eyes wide as he looked from Yuuri to Yurio and back again confusion clear in his eyes.  
  
“What.” Viktor blinked at the sound of his own voice although it had come out a bit higher pitched then his normal voice, he coughed and looked at Yuuri once again. Waiting.  
  
Yuuri’s eyes widened like a deer caught in head lights.  
  
Viktor’s breath quickened.  
  
“Shit. I’m a dad?!” Viktor’s voice rose an octave on the word ‘dad’ as well as missing the dirty look Yuuri gave him for swearing in front of Yurio even if the little boy was asleep. Yuuri hummed in confirmation. Viktor’s mouth moved - the man who had a comeback for everything was left speechless. Yuuri waited for something intelligent to come out of Viktor’s mouth but all he got was Viktor’s mouth open and closing before he decided to shut it and look at the small sleeping figure of Yurio. The sharp edges of Viktor’s eyes softened as he gazed on the sleeping figure of Yurio. Viktor felt an emotion swelling up from the bottom of his ribcage that exploded like fireworks as it moved up through his chest leaving a trail of warmth and a fuzziness that Viktor had never felt before, but he realised as it burst from his lips that he’d always felt it around both Yuuri and Yurio.  
  
Love.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Viktor gripped Yuuri and Yurio closer tears starting to roll down his face, the sudden jolt awoke Yurio and he stared wide eyed at the crying faces of both his parents.  
  
“Mum? Da-Viktor?” At Yurio’s almost slip up Viktor sobbed that bit harder and Yuuri hugged him tighter his arms now hooked around Viktor’s neck as he sniffled into Viktor’s shoulder. Yuuri looked over and used the arm closer to Yurio to pull him closer and he said through happy sobs:  
“He knows Yurio.” Yurio’s green eyes widened before they became like delicate glass, then a waterfall as tears fell as he buried himself into Viktor’s shirt simultaneously wiping snot and tears down the front of Viktor, although at this point Viktor knew his shirt was beyond saving with snot and tears down the front and on his shoulder, but Viktor didn’t care he had a family, a family that loved him and him them.  
They stayed like that for a while before Viktor more or less picked them all up and with Yuuri hanging around his neck and Yurio clutched to Viktor’s chest he moved them to Yuuri’s bed and they collapsed in a messy heap. Viktor laid on his back with Yuuri’s head nestled on the shoulder he had been sobbing on and Yurio laying on top of Viktor in a starfish position, and although it was uncomfortable he couldn’t find it in himself to care as he once again held them close and breathed in the sweet and comforting scent of Yuuri and the innocent scent of Yurio.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Viktor woke up first. He gazed around his surroundings before attempting to use his right hand to rub the blurriness from his sleepy eyes only to see a mop of black hair laying on his bicep. He flexed his hand on the arm that Yuuri had been laying on finding that a tingle crawled up his arm. He winced at the unpleasant feeling before he woke up enough to become aware of the patch of dribble on his chest where Yurio snoozed, his dainty mouth slightly parted as he softly snored. Viktor chuckled and tilted his head down and kissed the crown of Yurio’s head before he turned and faced Yuuri a small smile on his face as he bumped their heads together. Yuuri mumbled in his sleep as his hand limply found Viktor’s face and started to push and weakly slap it as if reprimanding a small puppy. Brown blurry eyes opened and stared at Viktor before closing again only to open up and have said owner of eyes sit up and fly back and off the bed ending up in a heap.  
  
“Morning Yuuri~” Viktor sing-songed from his comfortable and most enjoyable position as he watched the view of Yuuri slightly panicking and wiping dried drool off of his chin. It took a while before Yuuri could formulate an answer.  
  
“Um m-morning Viktor.” although Yuuri wanted to rephrase that after putting on his glasses to then glance at the time on his clock before pulling up a blank.  
Today was Wednesday.  
It was nine in the morning.  
  
Yurio had school.  
  
The process that Yuuri’s thoughts took were displayed crystal clear on his face as his brown doe eyes widened and his lips formed into an ‘O’. Viktor laughed at this, a little thing he discovered, something he realised was one of many yet to come.  
A warm feeling bubbled and raised its head inside of Viktor, and he thought to himself that there was no possible way it could get better than this. Viktor smiled as he brought his left hand up and rubbed soothing circles on Yurio’s back as a soft smile crept and stayed on his features as he looked at his Yuuri and his son.


	10. A warm fuzzy feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END

It was Yurio’s birthday and the family sat around the table, his friend Otabek an addition as he, for Yurio’s birthday was going to sleep over. Yurio puffed up his chest and smiled.  
He was nine years old now, practically a big boy in his eyes, but the slightly teary expression and goofy smile on Yuuri’s lips showed how proud and happy he was as he sat and rubbed his swollen stomach, a golden shine from his ring finger dancing on the walls as the sunlight bounced off of the treasured ring. Yuuri was glowing, happy being surrounded by his loved ones, although Viktor kept an eye on Otabek as he guessed the child would be an alpha and his little Yurio an omega if he went by scent and his intuition.  
  
Viktor stood and went to the side cutting enough cake for the all of them a smile splitting his face as he hummed a tilting tune. It was everything he had ever dreamed of. He was happy, he had a family.  
  
He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I died. 
> 
> And this was inspired by another work, but I forgot the name, author and such. I'M SORRY! If you find something that is one chapter long with a child Yuri and Omega Yuuri with only mentions of Viktor then that should be it, if ya do find it it would be the bees knees if you'd PM or w/e it is you do on this website.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~UPDATE~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> THE WORK HAS BEEN FOUND HALLELUJAH! Here is the link many thanks to Lugiagirl98 for finding it!!!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8672140  
> Check it ooouuut!!!


End file.
